


Trust, Faith, and All Between

by transmlm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmlm/pseuds/transmlm
Summary: Lucretia's best and worst days of her life.For birds-are-pretty-cool on Tumblr for candlenights, I know she likes Blupcretia (Barry/Lup, Lup/Lucretia) so I wrote this for her?Love ya Kris, sorry this is dumb and sad ish.





	Trust, Faith, and All Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pannycoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannycoll/gifts).



Your name was Lucretia and this was definitively the best day of your life. 

You took deep breaths to steady yourself and reviewed your surroundings. 

You were in a small room, with several lounge chairs and mirrors lying about, including the one you were standing in front of and beaming into. 

Everything was perfect. 

Your dress was a little different than the tradition, but so was this. It was almost robe like, long and light blue, with small red threads weaved through to bring splashes of colour and reminder of, well, everything. Your neck was adorned with several silver and darker blue necklaces, and in your ears were shining star earrings. You had a laurel in your hair to compliment it all, and not to be narcissistic, but you looked pretty fuckin' baller right now. 

As you smiled and squeezed your hands together one more in front of the mirror, you heard a heavy knock at the door, shave and a haircut adjacent. 

“Come in?” you wondered as you complied.

Your natural instinct was to look at around your height when the door opened, but glanced downwards when you saw nothing there and made eye contact with one of your oldest (but that wasn't really a competition anymore) friends, Captain Davenport. 

You thought to yourself that one day you should just call him Davenport. He was your friend after all. 

“Something wrong, Captain?” 

He smiled warmly, the tips of his mustache closing near his eyes. 

“Not in the world, Lucretia. The flowers just arrived, we just had a minor setback on the colour transformation, not a worry.”

You glanced at the small bunch of red, dark blue, and silver flowers in his hands, bluebells and camellias and classic roses alike. 

You felt tearful just at the sight of them as the captain placed them into your hands.

“They're perfect, give Taako and Merle my thanks.” 

He beamed up at you. 

“I’m sure they'll get the message,” he whispered happily, extending his arm out to you, which you took in the most polite way to your best friend who was at least two feet shorter than you.

“Well, let’s get a move on then.” 

Davenport pushed open the slight oak doors that led into the previous room and out into this one, and as you did, you saw identical doors some twenty feet aside from you do the same.  
You gazed forward at the room, full of smiling people you had come to know this year, and your family. 

You looked to your far right to Lup, shining in a marvelous red and gold damn near ballgown, smiling at you radiantly, with Magnus at her side in tux that almost rivaled a certain wizard's.

Just almost. 

You both brought your eyes to the front of the room to Barry, looking one of the cleanest he's ever looked in his life, without offense, a smile that looked like it would snap his glasses if it went any further, and the two of you began your ascent towards the front of the room as light music played. 

As both of you found your place in front of Barry and beside each other, Merle started. 

“Gathered here are we today for these chuckleheads using their combined two brain cells and starting a spark. Gathered for decades of haste and settlement, and for love without war. For celebration, and for a day without mourn. For the day twenty two cycles ago Barry quit dragging his ass and made his and Lup's relationship public to the world, for when twenty three cycles ago Lup and Lucretia made theirs. For many more cycles and an eventual peace, for justice for those lost and love for those here. For bets settled when this day was announced two cycles ago, and for those goddamn fifteen dollars. For Lup and Barry, and for Lup and Lucretia. For love and friendship and everything that comes with it, we come to unite the three before me in the definite most unique holy matrimony I’ve been to in sixty nine cycles. Ladies and gent, any vows to give before we get this started?” 

You felt like you were about to sob, and were sure that if you opened your mouth, you surely would. 

Luckily, you were saved by Barry. 

“I-I'll start, Merle. Thank you.” 

“Lup, when you entered my life, I knew I was gonna end up either dead or severely wounded in the lengths I was determined to go to impress you. I did whatever I could without being an absolute creep go try to be your friend, to let some of your kindness and love spread to me. I got stuck with Taako for about a year instead.” 

The audience laughed and Taako stuck his tongue out from Lup's side. 

“But as I got closer with your twin brother, that also came with hearing of you, in all lights. I got to know you through the person that loved you the most, and after a while, even after only a few hangouts, I felt like I knew you. I heard about the stupid things you did as a kid to the unbelievable and astonishing things you were doing then. I got to see you in action and I saw you the way one saw the sun, if I’m allowed to be cliché. I saw you as bright, and loud, and kind of annoying sometimes, but when you needed it, always there. I saw you as a little frightening, but also the most comforting thing I can think of. And I we got closer how I saw you exceeded anything I could've thought of. When you casually mentioned signing up for an expedition to explore the worlds beyond ours, I knew I had to try to get in too. And I did. I got in, and so did you, and your brother, and that stupid smart stoner kid across the hall from Taako's dorm, and so did that tall muscle kid from the community gym that asked questions in class, and so did Lucretia, the librarian’s assistant that didn’t get mad at us when we all ate pot brownies after hours and studied with, all of us chosen by the kinda strict but happy to be there captain, our physics teacher. When you offhandedly mentioned the Starblaster Mission to me, I didn’t question it, because I knew that if you had even considered joining it, there were already calculations and decisions being checked in made in your head that let you know that it was a good idea, and I trusted you and your head and I had no idea the impact that decision would've made. I made a leap of faith in your decision, and it saved my life. When you called me a nerd at that press conference and laughed at my speech the night before all those years ago, I was confident in trusting you, never changing. When I saw you strut up to the ship the next morning wearing stolen boots and several scratches, I never doubted you once. And when our ship took off and our world died, well, I couldn't believe that one decision could've done that. But it did. And it led me to become closer to you in the following cycles, from mongoose families to your undying passion for those you loved, I stuck by you because I trusted you and I always will. I don’t know when trying to impress you stopped and loving you began, but I knew it happened for a reason. Every decision I've made since I’ve been confident in, because you taught me, whether you knew it or not, trust and faith and love in your loved ones is what saves you. Both literally and mentally, Lup, you’ve saved me. I love you so much, and I’m glad you made the decision to love me and trust me as well.” 

There not being a dry eye in the house was an understatement.

“Lucretia you’re my best friend and I hope you remember that. Thanks for trusting me in that library all those years ago and for making the smart decision for the double wedding two cycles ago. I've killed for you before and I’d definitely do it again, just say the word,” he was beaming at both of you. 

You laughed softly while wiping tears from your eyes softly. 

“You're lucky I sprung for the waterproof eyeliner, Bluejeans,” you laughed out quietly. 

“Aw shit Bear, you’re gonna make my speeches look like shit huh!” Lup choked out with a laugh. 

“I’m not as eloquent as Barry here but here's my shot.”

“Barold J Bluejeans, when I first saw you, Taako turned to me and told me to get an eyeful of the dork in front of us, and I sure as hell did. I don’t quite remember my train of thought then, but it was somewhere along the lines of thinking how fine your ass looked and how badly I was going to make fun of you for wearing blue jeans to orientation for as long as I could. Well, I sure managed that last bit pretty well, if I do say so myself. When I realized we were growing closer, I was honestly scared. Because for so, so long, it had just been me and my idiot twin. For our whole lives, we fought tooth and nail and spell to get into the Institution. And when I saw some nerd become friends with my brother and start including him in things that used to be just us, I would panic sometimes. I felt jealous. And even at rare times, angry. Because who did this blue jeans wearing dork think he was? And after a while I realized, oh. He had found himself as the only friend I had ever had that didn’t come out of the womb with me. After I realized that, and I think Taako did too, we grew. And we thrived. And you made me realize that Barry. Through you and through that stoner kid across the hall from Taako's dorm, I found Lucretia as well.” 

She turned to face you, face glowing. 

“Lucretia, when I first saw you, it was a similar thought process of like, wow, what a hot fucking nerd. At the time, I guess I didn’t realize that it wasn’t studying bringing me down to the library every night after hours, and it wasn’t the pot either. Well, okay. The pot played a part. But every night when I made the journey across campus, rain or shine, through snow and sick days, I didn't realize for quite some time that I had no logical explanation for it. Not to sound braggy, but I was pretty fuckin smart, and after a point I had read all the books under my studies. And, like I said, the weed guy was just across from Taako, I really didn’t need to make that trip for it. So why did I always end up at the library, I would ask myself nights and nights on end? Until I saw you laugh at one of the most dumb jokes of my career, I never realized it was for the librarian's assistant I had grown to see as a friend, and after we launched, more that I ever dreamed of. You took care of me when I had no one else to turn to, when Taako had research at other campuses and when Barry just wasn't quite right. You let me stay longer than you should've and you made me feel me again. You listened to me speak because you wanted to, not because you had to. You were in all rights to kick me out whenever you wanted, but you never did. You never did. And it was like the Barry situation for a while. I couldn't figure out why. Until it clicked that that's what friends did, that’s what people who care about you do. They love you when they don't have to. You never had to love me in anyway and yet you saw me besides everything else. I think I realized I was really truly in love with both of you at the same time. Cycle thirty I believe. Tesseralia. I saw both of you working on something with Taako in the kitchen, and god it was a mess. You were both covered head to toe in flour while I think Taako was crying. Without a second thought, the first thing in my mind was something along the line of ‘god I love these fuckings dorks so much' and for once, I didn’t mean it platonically. I mean, of course for Koko cause he's my bro, but when I saw you two I couldn't help but feel my heart swell with a “love that I've felt for nobody before, and gladly, nobody since. You guys taught me a love beyond familial, and I cannot thank you enough for that. I love you Barry. I love you Luce,” she was nearly crying. 

And you definitely were. 

God damn it, you loved her so fucking much. 

“Shit you guys. Why'd you leave me last?” you somewhat laughed out. 

“Alright, here I go I guess. Lup, from the second I saw you, I knew you were some sort of trouble. I couldn't figure out at the time, but I think I know now. Lup, you are the type of trouble worth following and being caught up on. You are fire burning its path but it’s a map to home. You are the thriving of a forest after its burnt down and the freckles dancing on your skin, gifted from the sun. You are every force within your reaches that you opt out of for your own good. You are a smiling and winking and laughing and breathing god, here for us to behold. You are merciful and you are loving and you are without care to things that don’t matter. You are a beacon of humanity given the option to become loving and caring and just pure good. Lup, I have known you for four years and sixty nine cycles now and not has one day with you been not worth it. When I spent a cycle alone I didn’t know what I was going to be if I lost you. I knew I couldn’t and I made it and so did you all because of it and I knew that I wanted to fight for you and others that I loved for as long as I could, it fit me like the saddest puzzle piece in the most heartbreaking and many pieced puzzle, and I knew it was because of you. You made me feel a capacity for love. You helped me feel more than begrudging as the days went on. You gave my life hope and my step a skip and my eyes a shine, and I can only help I have done even close to the same for you. Lup, I love you so much. I’ll fight for as long as I have to for you and our family to be safe. You made me that yeah, that's right. Thank you for agreeing to marry me.”

You were in definite tears by the end but you didn’t care. 

You were in love and so was she and so was Barry with her and it was great and perfect because it's what you all deserved so much. 

The rest of the night went without hitch, happily. 

God you were in love and you wish you could have the entire world know. 

\------------

Your name was Lucretia and this was definitively the worst day of your life and the hardest decision you've ever made, and hopefully will ever make. 

You took deep breaths to steady your breathing and review your surroundings. 

You were sitting at your small wooden desk and holding Fisher, one of the most beautiful and heartbreaking things you’ve ever seen tightly to your chest as you sobbed while he consumed the last of everyone's memories. 

You couldn't believe yourself for a bit, and you felt disgusting, but it had to be done. 

It was just for a little bit. 

You just had to keep everyone safe and happy for just a little bit. 

While you fixed the world from what you did to it and found Lup. 

God, Lup. 

Your wife.  
Who you fucking lost.  
You kept staring down at your wedding band and crying harder, considering whether or not to take it off to save trouble. 

You decided against it. 

You sadly fed Fisher more and more papers of everything you've ever loved, to make it all crumble and become forgotten because god damn it, you won't let another world be wasted and you especially won’t let it happen knowing it’s your fault.

It’s just for a little bit.

Just a little bit and you'd collect the items and find a way and you would find Lup and get everyone back together and they'd probably hate you after all this was over so you would find somewhere to be after it was all over. 

Without your family. 

Oh god your family, you thought, as you heard a soft, but heavy knock at the door. 

Trying to make sure no one walked in, you rushed to it, but it was too late.

“Hey Luce you seemed lonely so I made you a du-" 

That was all he got out as you barreled yourself into him, holding himself tightly, not knowing how long it was going to be until you could hug him in anyway again. 

“Oh god, Magnus, no…you weren't supposed to see this, god, I’m so sorry Magnus.” you sob out clutching him tightly. 

You hear the small wooden duck he was holding in his hand hit the ground. 

“What are you doin-!” he begins. 

But stops. 

“W-what?” you hear such confusion in his voice and hurts so much. 

You can feel the man who walked your wife down the aisle, who cried when you read your vows, who paraded you around on a chair, who worked out with you, who fought for nearly an entire century of cycles along side you, who you knew for years before that, being the most confused he has ever been, and you can feel him forgetting you and damn near everything he's ever loved, because of you. 

“Magnus, please, this is just for a little bit,” you start crying out, holding him harder than ever before. 

“I'm gonna stop this, what we've done we've done to this world.”

God you hoped so. 

“I’m gonna find a place where you can be happy again, it's just for a little while, and then you'll remember, I promise.” 

You hoped to everything you could you wouldn't break this promise. 

“W-who are you?” he manages out. 

You’re going to break. 

“I can do this, Magnus, please,” you felt your voice straining harder and harder with each word.

“Please, just lie down Magnus, I don’t want you to fall down and hurt yourself.” 

You felt him collapse onto his knees and you went down with him. 

“I love you, Magnus. I love all of you. I’m so sorry. It'll all be over soon. Please.” 

You remembered the wedding all those cycles ago and remembered what Barry said about trust. 

You hoped that you could just trust yourself for now. 

\--------

Barry was gone, and Taako’s shirt was covered in tears of his own that he couldn't explain. 

Your captain, your longest friend, the man who walked you down the aisle, was a shell of himself, repeating his name over and over in a everything but fetal position. 

Merle was sitting at the table still, murmuring to himself occasionally, staring off into space, unblinking. 

And Lup was still gone.

What were you going to do.


End file.
